Adachi
Stats *'Name: '''Tohru Adachi *'Age:' 27 *'Occupation: Homicide detective *'Abilities: '''Persona-based (see abilities section for details) *'ID: '''2944837 Canon Info History Adachi used to think he was going to go places, you know? Have an interesting life, gunning down perps like the detectives he saw on TV. Maybe he was a little too excited about it, about getting a chance to take a person's life, but... well. Surely a lot of people would like that. And what would matter was that he'd get noticed, and that his life would be an exciting one, and he joined the city police department with a lot of hope and confidence. Then, well, he screwed up a case. Simple as that. And before he knew it he was transferred to the police department of some shithole little town (Inaba or something, not like it's a name that matters) that he'd never even heard of before, where the most interesting crime was a couple of rowdy schoolkids having a brawl every now and then. Murders from years ago were still talked about like they had happened yesterday, because they were the only interesting things to have happened in those years. Adachi hated every second of it. Still, he tried to settle in and behave like he was doing fine - even if his boss (idiot that he was) treated him like he was worthless, even if all the local girls (bitches, every one of them) rejected his advances, even if every moment he spent in Inaba felt like he was drowning slowly in stupidity and boredom. Surely, sooner or later something exciting was going to happen. And then it did. He heard a rumor through... well, he doesn't quite remember where, but rumors spread like wildfire through towns like Inaba, so it's not like it matters. "Watch a turned-off TV at midnight on a rainy night and you'll see your true love reflected there." Well, Adachi didn't believe a word of it, but it wasn't like there was anything interesting going on, so the next rainy night he tried it - and for a second, he thought he saw something on the screen, a blurry, staticy image of a woman. He tried to reach out to see if it was just that he had forgotten to turn off his TV or something - and his hand hit the screen and sunk in. His "something exciting" had come at last. Still, he didn't really do much with his power at first. The first real opportunity came shortly afterwards - he managed to get himself placed on a guard detail for a TV announcer named Mayumi Yamano, who had been on TV as having an affair. Adachi was more than a little attracted to her, and so he called her down to the lobby to talk, asking her if she had really had the affair everyone was talking about. She responded with hostility and questions of her own, which, well, was as good as acceptance from Adachi's point of view. So she wasn't the good woman she had seemed to be on TV, then. She was a whore like all the rest, out to get money from the sugar daddy she was sleeping with. It was as simple as that. So he advanced on her, trying to teach her a simple little lesson on how she should be living her life. He shoved her hard against the TV - and watched as she fell in completely, vanishing from sight. He laughed with amazement as he stared at where she had been moments before. So the TVs could take someone all the way in! That was awesome! And when they found her body shortly after, dead and hanging from a cable pole... well, that was even better. The problem was the girl who had found the body first, Saki Konishi. She probably wasn't a problem, but there was always the chance she had seen something more, some clue that would point at exactly who had shoved Mayumi into that other world. So he took her in for questioning, only the questions turned quickly from the case to other matters. She had been talking to the man who Mayumi had had the affair with far too often. Just another bitch out to take his money. This time, he knew exactly what he was doing when he lifted her up, pushed her into the interrogation room's TV, and stuck his head in to tell her that she'd have to beg if she wanted out. Not that he planned to let her out, but the thought of the bitch on her knees was an amusing one. She turned up dead too. Only a few days later, the police department got a call late at night, and since they were already swamped Adachi was the one to take it. It was a man, telling him that every victim of the murders so far had appeared on TV on that weird show that came on at midnight. Adachi decided this was his chance to start up something really interesting, and told the man on the other end of the line that if that were true, he should probably find a way to keep the potential victims safe from the world. He hung up the phone, satisfied that at last the town would get some excitement. At the least it'd be a nice kidnapping case... and at best soon enough a few more victims would be dangling from the town's television poles. Finally, at last, there was excitement ahead in Inaba. Now all he had to do was sit back and watch. Personality Adachi is almost the archetypal bumbling detective. With a complete inability to keep any secret about any case to himself, a tendency to get distracted by anything nearby, and a certain lack of respect for his superiors, his lack of skill shows on every level. He's more likely to get drunk and babble all the details of the case to anyone who will listen - including all the parts about how badly the police are failing to solve it. Only his earnest nature (and his ability to make a really good cup of coffee) actually keep him on the force. He also has some sort of bizarre love for cabbage. However, below this surface lies a much darker inner self. Adachi verges on the psychopathic, and lacks all respect for humanity, seeing them all as being below him - either they're pawns to dance for his amusement or they're worthless and deserve to be simply cast aside. He's willing to kill and quite happy to see lives taken if it does away with his boredom. The only reason he even joined the police force was that it let him carry a gun, putting him another rank above his inferiors. He also has a lot of resentment and hatred for the world that's often pushed him aside in favor of his so called "inferiors", and he'd happily watch the world fall apart. The thing, though, is that this darker level does not quite undermine his stupidity. While he can be quite manipulative and good at getting people to do the things he wants, he never quite thinks ahead to the consequences, and often assumes that everyone thinks the same ways he does about things. He is a clever man, but he is not a smart one, and this has a habit of showing through. Appearance Adachi is tall at around 5'10" and somewhat on the gangly side, although his terrible posture tends to mask his height a little. He has slightly tanned skin and a fairly good complexion. Black hair falls around his face in a messy short style that rather obviously reveals that he doesn't usually bother to care about his hair. His eyes are dark gray, looking nearly black in the right light. He usually wears navy blue suits, covered with wrinkles and creases. Abilities Adachi's primary ability is that he can turn any television into a portal to an alternate dimension of sorts, known as the TV World - if he touches a TV or if someone else touches a TV while in contact with him, the TV screen will become fluid, like water, and if the person enters completely they will fall into the other world. While the exact details of the world are unknown, people pushed into it show up dead around a day later, tangled up to telephone poles or TV cables. At the moment all Adachi is aware of is that he is able to place his limbs inside television screens. He also has the ability to summon the Persona Magatsu Izanagi, which has a variety of special abilities, but at the moment he has no means to channel this power and so it goes unknown. (Chances are good that this ability will never come into play, as it takes either being in an alternate dimension with more malleable rules or some extra ability like the Branch of Sin abilities.) Game Info False Memories Born in Terra, Adachi's always lived a life that's far too average for his taste. Average parents, average friends, average grades, average everything. His longing for excitement lead him to join the police force, hoping to get a chance to hold a gun and have some real fun at last - but for the first few years he was there he was nothing more than a glorified coffee boy, and he quickly learned to resent everyone higher ranking than him. Still, he's tried so far to hold his resentment in, waiting for his chance. A few months back he finally got placed as a homicide detective, with Light Yagami taking the role of his partner. So far he's been doing a moderate job, although he tends to get distracted and annoyed because he gets stuck with the grunt work every time. His shiny new pistol has so far only been used on the target range. However, a few weeks ago he discovered his ability to put his hand into the TV, and there's no telling where experimenting with that will take him. In Game Events Adachi managed normally enough at first, but then he got a package in the mail, containing his favorite food - cabbage. He went to cut it open, only to have it explode in his face. It didn't take too much brainpower to figure out who had sent it, or at least to take a good guess. A while back, Adachi had booked a kid who seemed damn good with explosives - and that same kid had commented on Adachi's post about the incident. A quick phone call was all it took to get Deidara into the office. Meaning just to scare him to get him straight, Adachi tested his television-based abilities by shoving Deidara hard into it. The kid vanished with sight as Adachi watched, and soon enough the man's shock turned to glee. Deidara turning up dead a few days later only added to it. But people tried to put the pieces together. Another police officer, Yaha turned up dead - seemingly a suicide, but with enough oddities to make the case seem strange. Not too long after that, the chief of police turned up missing. Light wanted to call in the chief's son, Shikamaru, for questioning, and Adachi didn't do much to stop him. After all, Shikamaru had always been a bright kid - maybe too bright for his own good. If anyone was going to figure Adachi out, it would be him. So they brought him in, and in a furtive moment Adachi managed to take Shikamaru's phone and browse through it. There in the gallery was a picture of Deidara's corpse. Adachi managed to get Light out of the room and, barely pretending any more, shoved Shikamaru hard into the television. (tbc when stuff happens) Character Relationships (Note: This section handled ICly.) Shikamaru Nara: Fucking lazy brat, coasting on his dad's heels. Watch him get promoted before me because of his fucking dad. All he does is bitch, mope, whine, then bitch some more. Goddamn, what the hell is wrong with kids these days? Still, sucking up to him wins me points with the boss. One of my closest friends! He's a smart kid with a good future ahead of him. :) '''update;; HAHAHAHA that was satisfying. Missing! I hope he's okay. :( Light Yagami: Egotistical little bastard. Can barely see us peons from whatever mountain he's on. Treats me like a fucking servant half of the time, and I'm older than him! In what universe is that fucking fair?! Can't wait to leave him behind in the dust. My partner, and a good friend! I don't know what I'd do without him. Vargret: Stick up his ass a mile long. Bastard wouldn't know fun if it smacked him in the face - or, for that matter, talent. Can't recognize who the smartest man in this entire goddamn force is. Sooner or later I'll be sitting in his seat, and then we'll see who the goddamn coffee boy is. My boss! He's kind of strict sometimes, but he cares about all his men a lot. :) update;; Missing and fuck am I glad. Yaha: Not bad, not bad at all. A bit too weird, and was way too cozy with the boss and that Braginsky guy, but hey, beggars can't be choosers, right? And maybe she's not quite as much of a slut as she seems. And hell, if she is... I'm sure I can find a way to make the whore go straight. Might even be fun. One of my coworkers, and a really good friend! I bring her food sometimes, hahaha. update;; CANCEL EVERYTHING ABOVE. WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH THE WORLD TODAY. WHAT THE FUCK. Apparently she's a he! Still, I suppose nothing wrong with dressing as you feel, hahaha. update;; Good riddance! Deidara: Fucking criminal bastard. Like I don't know who's sending me all that crap. Might need to meet with him, teach him a lesson or two. A criminal I helped get back on the path of rehabilitation! Hopefully he's doing well. update;; Well, dealing with him was even easier than I thought, I guess! Category:Citizens